Fate Had Decided
by daydreamersparadise105
Summary: Boy did she have a way with words, and a way at getting herself into the worst situations possible. So what if she had referred to the 10th Squad Captain as 'Frosty', she didn't know that it was him when she called him that. If she had known.. Hell who are we kidding she'd still probably have called him that. She was a Kurosaki after all and formalities we're never their specialty.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is daydreamers paradise this isn't my first time writing fanficion, but I will say that I am no expert in the matter. Anyway this is just a story that has been rolling around in my brain for a while now.

I know the ending of bleach just came out so this might contain some spoilers nothing serious, but I march to beat of my own drum so I also don't follow the ending to a T either.

To note: In this story Karin has never met Toshiro. It takes place when everything is over and the soul society has been at peace for a couple of years.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Pathway To Trouble

* * *

It was all so strange for Karin, she hadn't been in the Seireitei for very long, but it was starting to feel like home. She had come to the Soul Society only six months ago, and had joined the soul reaper academy unlike her idiot brother. Her training had begun in secret the only souls that knew were Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and the Head Captain Kyoraku. Karin's identity was being kept secret because she wanted to earn her place in the Seireitei without her brother or father's influence. Ichigo also warned her that she would have every squad recruiting her, and that A certain 11th Sqaud Captain would be on the hunt for another Kurosaki fight. 'Come out and fight me, Karin' and you'll some what get the picture.

At this very moment in time Karin was sitting in Squad 13's Barracks with a raven haired midget Captain, and a fiery red-headed Lieutenant.

"Renji would you quit being such an idiot" belted a very annoyed Rukia. She stared at him with an intense look in her eyes that would knock some sense into any other Lieutenant.

"Whatever Rukia! You're not Karin's mother, and I think that she needs another drink." Yelled Renji in a matter of fact kind of way. The way those two always fought only seemed to amplify when they had been drinking sake together.

"Would you two knock it off I'm tired of listening to all the back and forth bickering." Scolded Karin. This was one of their weekly meetings to keep Karin updated on her family back in Karakura Town. Ichigo had become Captain of squad 5, but she still wanted to know how her twin sister was doing and that goat chinned father of hers. "I should probably get back to the academy, it's probably best that I don't draw anymore attention to myself." She said finishing her drink and standing up.

"Karin! Don't leave yet we're only on our third bottle of sake." Renji whined with a disappointed pout on his lips.

"I'm sure you will have no problem finishing it without me" Snorted Karin making her way towards the exit.

"Karin are you sure you don't want Renji or I to walk you back, it could be bad news if you run into a Lieutenant or Captain." Rukia pointed out.

"Nah… I'll be fine. I like to live life on the dangerous side anyways. " Grinned Karin with a backwards wave and out the door she went.

"KARIN! GO THAT WAY IT'S QUICKER!" RenjI yelled through the window pointing to the direction of a small path that looked like it went through some sort of alleyway. She gave a quick nod and A joking salute and made her way through the path.

Karin had continued on the path Renji had pointed out to her but she didn't seem to be getting anywhere. _Is it just me or does it seem like I've past that tree and bench like 3 times already. Of course… this is what I get for listening to that Pineapple-headed idiot._ She could feel the last sip of her sake starting to warm her face as she decided to take a seat on the bench. It felt nice having the breeze caress her heated face; she laid down looking up at the sky letting the swirling-spinning feeling take over her for a second. She lifted her wrist to her face so she could look at her watch: it read 2:00 AM.

"Fuck" She muttered out loud to herself. "Getting me lost… That is the last time I take that Morons Advice," She let out a big sigh and continued looking up at the sky. Out of nowhere a head peeked over the side of the bench scaring the living shit out of the ebony eyed academy student.

"Ahhhhhhh holy shit" She squeaked.

THUMP

Karin had rolled off the bench and landed onto her back, left staring up at a handsome tall white haired guy. Why had she not sensed this guys reiatsu? She decided to blame it on the fact that she was under the influence, and in that intoxicated state she probably was not very observant.

"What are you doing?" Smirked the white hair guy looking down with cold yet slightly amused look on his face.

"Holy fuck you scared the shit out of me" whimpered Karin grabbing her chest like she was recovering from a heart attack.

"You've got quite the mouth on you." the guy stated bluntly.

"You could say that" she retorted just as smug as the guy had been with her.

"So I'll ask you again. what are you doing out in the middle of the night laying on a bench in the east quadrant of the Seireitei." Asked the white haired guy obviously getting annoyed with the girl, little did she know that she was talking to Squad 10's Captain: Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"I was looking at the stars until you so rudely interrupted me" She replied giving the guy a dirty look while getting off the ground and whipping some of the dirt off her butt.

"Seems to me you were talking to yourself about being lost" He taunted. He was surprised that she didn't seem wary of him but an encounter from earlier today reminded him of why. A certain lieutenant (we won't name names) spilled sake on his Squad 10 captains Haori so he had no identification that would tell the young girl before him that he was the owner of such a high rank.

"Well that's true Frosty, I am somewhat lost. Do you think you could point me in the direction of the Academy?" She asked nonchalantly trying to steer the conversation away from the fact that she had and would continue to talk to herself in times of need or tipsiness.

"The academy?" questioned Captain Hitsugaya lifting an eyebrow ignoring the name 'Frosty' trying his best not lose his temper. Who was this this girl? He was blown away with the sheer disrespect and challenging nature this young lady had been showing.

"Yep." Karin replied with a fearless look in her eyes but knew full well why he questioned her destination. Academy students were prohibited from being in the Seireitei without some kind of seated officer as a chaperone.

The white haired Captain crossed his arms. "You do know that being off academy grounds, under the influence, at this time could get you in a lot of trouble." He stated with frown that looked like it was at home mounted on his face.

"Yeah I know" She shrugged. She wasn't sure who this guy was but he eluded this confidence that drove her a little bit crazy. She wasn't sure if he was the type to turn her in, but the superior attitude that he held made her the tiniest bit nervous. Like her brother, she tried damn near best to keep her facial expressions looking like getting into to trouble wasn't going to weigh greatly on her.

"Explain yourself please" He warned letting out a deep sigh, this girl didn't seem to even react to the world 'trouble'. The last thing he wanted to do was more paper work especially just for a small disciplinary action against an academy student.

"I am Karin Kuranoma, I was visiting Renj- Lieutenant Abarai and Captain Rukia Kuchiki in Squad 13 barracks… " she answered worried about the consequences of not taking Rukia up on her offer to walk her back to the academy, not that she had showed any self doubt on her face. For the next couple of minutes they were in a bit of staring contest. Karin notices that he had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen in her life, the vibrant turquoise colour was enchanting but were brimmed with coldness. She noticed that those eyes had a sort of wiseness about them even with as young as he looked and she was guessing he was somewhere in his early 20's.

"I see" he sighed. He was surprised by the fact that she was on such friendly terms with Renji Abarai, and he could tell it wasn't just a ploy to get out of trouble because Renji's name had come so easily off the tip of her tongue. She even corrected herself before fully saying his name trying to make it seem like she was not on friendly terms with him. Something is just not adding up here… Why would she try to hide her relationship if anything it would be more reasonable to seem like you have connections with higher ups to get out of trouble. In the back of Hitsugaya's mind even his Zanpakuto Hyorinmaru had taken an interest in this girl. Telling his master that there was something odd about the girl, and that he wanted to know more about her. This notion bugged Hitsugaya, the last thing he wanted to do was to run into this childish bratty academy student again let alone learn more about her.

"If you keep going straight and take a left there is a path that goes right to the academy" He finished. He wasn't sure why he let her go without punishment maybe he just really didn't want to do anymore paperwork besides Matsumoto had left enough for him to do anyways.

"Thanks" She bubbled and turned to walk away "I seriously owe you one Frost-"

"Not so fast." he interrupted

She paused not turning back to look at the same man who spoke.

"If I ever find you in the Seireitei by yourself again you will be severely punished." His voice was stern, he had put lots of enphasis on the word 'severely' and Karin could tell that he meant business. The last dig at his appearance or temperament ( he wasn't sure which one) had finally pushed at the last of his patience. A few seconds later she was gone in an instant. She had flash stepped incredibly fast and he got a taste of her reiatsu for the first time. The captain was impressed with the amount of spiritual power that he felt radiating off of the spot she had just been standing in. Maybe, just maybe Hyorinmaru was right about the girl, he definitely wanted to more after sensing the powerful yet familiar reiatsu. A hundred questions rolled through his mind about this Karin girl; he was definitely intrigued by the beautiful young girl who flash stepped like the flash goddess herself.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please R&R

flames are welcome as long as it's constructive.

I hoped you enjoyed. The next chapter will be out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the Reviews! I've been having a lot of fun writing this story, so I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Injury to Insult

* * *

A couple weeks had past since Karin's encounter with the white haired Captain, yet she was still wondering what the severe punishment would be if she ran into that guy again. Today, she was meeting Renji in some strange place in the less public areas of the Seireitei; Renji had described it as a 'bigger version of Urahara's Basement'. Renji was taking her to the doppelgänger basement to train because she was feeling like she needed the extra challenge. The academy was by no means easy for her, but the other students never pushed hard enough. She needed a sense of urgency to fully bring out her skill, and fighting with Renji would do that.

The instructions that Renji had given to find the place were down right confusing, but what did she expect apparently forgetting the last time she followed his sense of direction. Karin had been hiking up some of the rocky terrain of the Seireitei when she stopped to catch her breath and have a sip of her water. Suddenly, A hell butterfly flew past her, and landed right on the tip of her shoulder giving her its message. Renji apparently couldn't make it due to the fact that Captain Kuchiki had assigned him some Squad 6 job to do. He had not been one for specifics.

"That red-headed bastard" shouted Karin's very annoyed Zanpakuto Kagari.

"Calm down, I can already feel my temperature starting to rise." Karin Pleaded. Her Zanpakuto whenever it got mad always started to crank up her inner body heat. Half the time she end up taking a cold shower or an ice bath just to keep herself from passing out.

"I was ready to kick some serious ass, and that idiot just bails on us" Roared Kagari turning Karin's insides into somewhat of a microwave. A bead of sweat dripped off of Karin's forehead which was only the beginning of the uncontrollable Zanpakuto's rage.

"Shut up, and go back to sleep or something. I'm going to pass out again you psychotic sword." Yelled Karin. Karin's Zanpakutos had a bit of temper problem once she was riled up there was no talking her down unless she got some of her energy out or a freezing cold shower.

"I'll kill him"

Karin was worried, the last thing she wanted to do was pass out in the middle of nowhere, but then like the sound of singing angels she heard it: Running water. "Thank god" she cried as she ran towards the small trickling sound she could barely hear in the distance. It took a couple minutes to find where the sound was coming from, and to her surprise she followed a small creek to a beautiful petite water fall. It had a small watering hole, and tiny cave that sat behind the waterfall. Without a second thought she had removed her shihakusho, and was diving right into that water.

"Don't you think you should be careful, what if somebody finds you In your undergarments." Kagari spoke slightly calming down from the fresh cold water that was hitting Karin's skin.

Climbing up into the waterfall so that she came out on the other side partially in the cave, although it was more of an indent in the rock than an actual cave. "Would you shut up already, the only reason I'm in this pond is because you almost roasted me alive again." Spouted Karin angrily just trying to cool the hell down, just try picturing the hottest day of summer without air conditioning and times that by two. Karin's zanpakuto Kagari though strong was hard to control very much taking after the soul from which she was created from.

Meanwhile, A certain Captain was making his way home to cool down and wash off some of the dirt and blood that had accumulated from the duel he had just finished with squad 11s 7th seat. The soul society had decided to do duels between all squads and all members. The idea came from the fact that the soul society had been at peace for so long and they didn't want any of their members getting rusty. They had captains fight captains, and lieutenants fight captains, and everyone fight everyone. They wanted new members to fight people who were stronger even if the fight only lasted a minute they felt everyone could learn from it, and it had shown positive results.

He was coming up close to his personal barracks when he passed the waterfall he was so fond of and decided to take a dip. He removed his Haori, folded it and put it on a rock, and also removed the top part of his Shihakusho. About to dip his toe in the water when he heard "You almost roasted me alive again…"

"Who's there?" Hitsugaya yelled thinking that there were two people in his precious waterfall.

Karin heard the yell and completely stilled with her luck of course somebody had come across the waterfall in the middle of nowhere. She decided to stay silent hoping that maybe the person would just walk away, and leave her and her newly calmed down Zanpakuto alone.

"Show yourself or I will make you regret it." The captain continued on, but he was met with only more silence. The temperature of the area began to drop, and the water began to freeze extremely quickly within a matter of minutes the waterfall was completely frozen. In bare feet he began to walk across the ice toward the waterfall that hid the strange intruder. As he made his way around the now frozen waterfall all he was left to look at was a girl in her underwear with some dark hair covering her face. She was frozen to the spot.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" Cursed Karin moving the wet dripping hair out of her face with her left hand. She would have used her right hand but it was solidly frozen in the waterfall beside her, along with her feet which were stuck to the ground. A shocked looking White haired Man stared back at her.

"What are you doing" Hitsugaya spoke with that same smug look on his face that Karin recognized from their last encounter.

"Why do you always want to know what I'm doing." She barked back which only gained her a very long glare that almost seemed to last last minutes.

"Didn't I tell you that you would be punished if I found you without a member of the Gotei 13 escorting you." He retorted, trying his best not let this arrogant academy student (who by the way rolled her eyes at his statement) push him around. He was also trying very hard not to look too closely at the exposed woman in front of him. He couldn't help but notice that she was absolutely breathtaking but the fact of the matter was that she was still an idiot student. Karin had shifted a little bit looking slightly uncomfortable standing there in all that ice.

"Getting cold are we?" Boasted Hitsugaya happy with the fact that she might have regretted not coming out of the falls when he asked who was there.

"Nah.. The cold doesn't really bother me much, hell I'm always trying to cool down, but your ice Is seriously twisting my wrist." She groaned shifting again trying to lessen the strain that was being put on her wrist. Captain Hitsugaya couldn't believe that this girl didn't mind the cold, but once he thought about it, she hadn't even shivered once through the whole exchange. Hyorinmaru chuckled in the back of Toshiro's mind saying something along the lines of 'Finally someone who can deal with your cold personality, figuratively and literally.' to which HItsugaya just inwardly rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to unfreeze me, or just stare at me all day while I stand here half naked." She chimed in breaking Hitsugaya out of his inner thoughts. Internally she laughed because her last comment had gotten a small blush out of blue eyed guy. She didn't think he looked like the type who would get embarrassed over a small thing like a some nudity, but apparently she was wrong. She couldn't help but think that he was very handsome and apparently innocent, but it was those alluring eyes that kept her completely engrossed. Kagari had chimed in with the fact that he had a very muscular body, and looked like he would be great warrior. Warrior was like a trigger word for Kagari which got her all fired up again, and Karin was probably the only person who was okay with still being trapped in the ice. Although happy with the coolness that the ice was providing, she couldn't help but feel the uncomfortableness in her wrist that was still set in from being twisted and flash frozen.

"Well I could melt the ice…" He pondered pretending like he was actually tossing the idea around in his head. "But the Stealth Force is running some drills later today, and they do tend to come across this area at least once. If they found you… I know they'd bring you back to their Captain, and she would immensely enjoy punishing an rebellious academy student." He finished and turned to walk away when the girl suddenly yell out.

"Wait!" He turned back to look at the pathetic girl still trapped in the ice.

"What." Hitsugaya chided having had enough of the foolish academy student.

"Can you at least unfreeze my wrist? Frosty." Teased Karin not expecting that he would do it, but she wanted to get one last jab in before he left. Hitsugaya hearing that last word unfroze the entire amount of water in matter of seconds hoping it would cause her fall on her ass, and then he could freeze her again. The problem was that Karin didn't fall on her ass, she fell sideways right into rock wall of the cave smashing the top of her forehead above her left eye.

"OWww" she hollered whilst spitting out some freshly unfrozen water from her mouth, she stabilized herself and managed to get back into a standing position. It was then that she realized that the water she had spit out was partially made up of blood from the oozing wound she had above her eye. Hitsugaya who witnessed her fall let out a small chuckle even though the plan didn't go accordingly, he had accomplished what he had set out to do. He saw her finally stand up in front of him and after wiping the dark hair out of her face he saw the blood and the cut that was spewing out all the red matter. Hitsugaya instantly felt the guilt settle over him like a cloud making its way to the place where it would release its rain drops. He wanted to embarrass the girl maybe give her sore bottom and ego, but seeing her actually get hurt made him feel remorseful.

Karin on the other hand was just trying to get the cut to stop bleeding, the blood kept pooling in her left eye and down her face. As she tried washing out the cut in the fresh water a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist pulling her backwards, and she was left staring up at the guy who had caused her injury. She didn't really blame him for what he did, in all honesty she knew from the very beginning that she was pushing the guys buttons. Karin knew karma was a bitch, and she got what she deserved even so she would never admit that to anyone but herself.

"Let go of me Ice Satan, I need to stop the bleeding." She groaned. Hitsugaya ignored her words grabbing the top part of his shihakusho off the nearby rock, and wrapped it around her petite body.

"Come with me." He commanded not really giving her choice since he grabbed her wrist and started dragging her away from the waterfall. He was going to take her to his person barracks: his home. He wasn't fond of the idea of taking the girl to his personal space, but he needed to fix the girl's face up so that he could have a clear conscience. Karin had no idea where the icy guy was taking her. She tried to ask where but was cut off by a simple glare, so she decided to stay quiet for once in her life. After a couple more minutes of walking they reached a simple little house with a small porch on the outside. "Wait here" directed Hitsugaya pointing to the chairs on the porch as he went inside the quaint little home. After about five minutes had past Hitsugaya came back out carrying some kind of container and a towel.

"What your not going to invite me in? Kind of rude don't you think…" Karin Mumbled under her breath, she was not happy with the fact that she was being treated like the bad family dog who isn't allowed inside.

"Didn't want you to bleed all over my stuff." The captain shrugged as he walked over to the chair she was sitting on. He put the ointment on the table after unscrewing the lid, and pulled out the small cloth towel. He motioned for her to look up at him, and she followed his instructions since the cut was still bleeding profusely. He began to dab the cut whilst he reached into the jar of ointment and slathered some right onto her cut, and the bleeding began to stop right away. Karin was finally able to look up into the face of the guy who she had been bantering with this whole time, it felt some what intimate having him hold her face with his large cold hands.

"Holy shit! That's stuff is insane! Where did you get it?" She asked picking up the jar of magic.

"None of your business" He smirked. He wasn't going to tell her that he had won it in a bet with the 11th squad member Ikkaku Madarame. The bet was simple. He just had to find all of his Lieutenants sake hiding places, and you better believe that he knew every last hiding spot even down to the bottle hidden under the floorboards.

"What time is it? and I never asked you your name." Asked Karin inquisitively.

"I believe it's half past 4 and my name is Toshir-" He was cut off.

"Half past 4! Seriously? I've got to go like now!" She staggered flying off the chair and down the stairs. "Ah thanks for stopping the bleeding, see ya" Karin chirped before flash stepping away. She had almost forgotten that they were doing attendance checks more regularly because students had been sneaking off the campus. She believed she was probably about ninety-five percent responsible for the new rule, not that they had actually caught her or anything. She had definitely pissed off some teachers in the time she had been at the academy, and they probably knew she must have something to with it.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was left standing there wondering how he had managed to have wasted so much time bickering with the girl. It was like nothing ever fazed that girl she was filled with so much energy and life. I _can't believe she didn't even shiver once during our whole exchange and now that I think about it when I grabbed her wrist it was extremely warm._ Why did he keep running into her? Why was she like a bull in a china shop? Was she always so hard to deal with or was it just when she was with him. He could tell she loved to get under people's skin, and he had been so quick to stoop to her level usually he could control himself. He dealt with Rangiku Matsumoto for heaven sakes, so how was it that some feisty little academy student could get him so worked up.

* * *

Please Review, I'd love to hear what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it. I have retread some of the chapters, and I have noticed some of the spelling errors or missing words. Eventually I will go back and fix what I can find, but I will try to do a better job proof reading before I update this time. No promises though… :P this is a shorter chapter by the way

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, or any of its character… But I'd adopt them in a heart beat.

* * *

Chapter 3: Return the Favour

* * *

"Wow Renji I thought you were a better fighter than this" Karin teased.

"Shut up" Yelled Renji.

"If I knew you were going to be this easy I would have asked Ichigo to train me. I mean he did beat you that one time." She provoked. Karin loved pushing people's buttons, and she needed to get Renji mad so that he would actually take their fight seriously. The look on Renji's face seemed to show that her plan was working.

"Listen here, you little brat, your brother is a supernatural anomaly. He has beaten almost everyone even my Captain." He growled, the anger was starting to rise up inside of him, and he wanted to strangle Ichigo's cocky little sister.

"Excuses, Excuses." Sang Karin with a dumb grin on her face because she just loved when Renji got mad. Renji had become like a brother to her since her visits to the real world were few and Ichigo had taken over the 5th Squad becoming extremely busy getting it back on track. Karin was accustomed to bickering with Renji, and their relationship continued to grow more and more into a family-like connection.

"Bankai" Bellowed Renji releasing his sword into its final stage.

"Wait! I was kidding!" Screamed Karin, but it was already too late Renji was going to teach her a lesson.

* * *

A couple weeks later, the Academy was having a seminar about a Zanpakuto's Shikai. Captains, Lieutenants or anyone who had achieved Shikai were demonstrating and even fighting with the students who had achieved their Shikai. Karin after her last fight with Renji had achieved her Shikai which was rather quickly for someone who had only spent 9 months total in the academy. It was due to the fact that she had high Reiatsu, and that Renji tried to kill her with his Bankai.

Karin was making her way towards the seated area where the Gotei 13 was showing off their Zanpakutos when she walked right into somebody's hard chest.

"Watch where you're going" complained an annoyed voice which she recognized and looked up to see a familiar pair of turquoise eyes. "Oh it's you, why am I not surprised." He finished with the normal frown plastered on his face. Karin took a step back from the man noticing the blue scarf he was wearing today.

"I like your scarf" She stated.

"Umm… Thanks…" He replied hesitantly unsure whether or not she was being sarcastic.

"It matches your eyes" She complimented. Hitsugaya was unsure what to say to her last statement because the last he expected the girl to do was comment on his wardrobe choices. He didn't have long to process the information.

"And your cold personality" She smirked finally turning into the sassy girl that Hitsugaya had expected right off the bat. "Frosty, Why are you wearing a white hao-"

"Girl, you need to watch your tongue when your talking to a Captain." Interrupted the 6th Squad Captain who Karin recognized as Renji's Captain. Even though he had interrupted her she had already figured out that 'Frosty' was a captain as soon as she had started to ask the dumb question about the Haori. "Apologize to Captain Hitsugaya" Captain Kuchiki commanded.

"I'm sorry for being disrespectful Captain Hitsugaya" Karin replied giving Hitsugaya a dirty look when the Captain of Squad 6 wasn't looking. Hitsugaya seemed emotionless, but Karin could tell that there was the slightest smirk growing on his face, and she could see the gloating nature in his eyes. She should have known he was a captain, but she realized that she never heard his name both times that they met. She couldn't believe she was caught talking to a Captain so disrespectfully especially by the master of etiquette: Byakuya Kuchiki. At that moment she despised Toshiro Hitsugaya, and she was going to make him pay for it later.

"Learn some manners girl, Captain Hitsugaya could have you removed from the academy." Captain Kuchiki warned while walked past Hitsugaya giving him a nod and continuing on his way.

The two of them were left standing in one of their now regular staring matches. Karin was pissed because Hitsugaya had never once mentioned he was a captain, and now she was slightly embarrassed that he had seen her partially nude. Would she let that break her spirit? Hell no.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Captain?." She asked with anger pouring out of her voice.

"Last time I checked you never asked" He countered.

"Well you should have told me"

"Wouldn't have stopped you from making a fool out of yourself."

"I'll get you back for this." She threatened.

"You know… You really shouldn't threaten a Captain of the Gotei 13." Lectured Hitsugaya knowing full well how much he had embarrassed the girl. She acted tough like she didn't care about any rules, but it was obvious to him that she did hold some respect for higher ups.

"Are you finally going to follow through with a punishment for once?" Karin chirped "I heard that Captain Hitsugaya always follows through, and doesn't put up with nonsense. I think your squad should know that their Captain is going soft."

The temperature dropped about 10 degrees.

"Bye. Captain." She sneered walking away before Hitsugaya had time to yell at her. He was going have one of his seated officers throw her into a holding cell to teach her a lesson, but she was already gone.

* * *

It was the next day of the seminar, and Karin had a plan to get back at the confident icy Captain. She had spent all day yesterday looking for it. It was hidden in the back of her closet, but she knew it was worth all the time she spent looking for it. It was the perfect thing that would embarrass 'Frosty', and she couldn't wait to get him back just like she said she would.

She was out walking around the Academy towards where all the Court Guard Squad member were waiting for the next event that was on the schedule. She spotted him standing next to a bald headed guy and a busty strawberry blonde haired women which was perfect because she needed spectators for the plan to work. She walked up to the group of Soul Reapers with a small brown bag filled with her secret weapon.

"Hi, Captain Hitsugaya" Karin smiled standing right in front of him.

"What do you want Kuronoma" He frowned wondering what the sneaky girl was up to. The two people people beside him, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Ikkaku Madarame exchanged a weird look wondering why the Captain was so on edge, and why he was familiar with this academy student.

"I came to return this to you" Karin replied handing him the brown bag.

"What is this?" He questioned whilst pouring out what looked like black cloth from the bag . He had already dumped the bag out revealing the shihakusho that he had draped over her by the waterfall weeks ago. "Oh" was all he could muster.

He was stunned that she would even remember to give it back to him, trying to figure out what she was up to. It didn't take long for him to realize the mistake he made when he dumped out the piece of his clothing. The look resting on his Lieutenant, and Madarame's face were that of complete and utter shock.

"Don't worry it's clean, I washed it" Karin bubbled giving him a look of triumph before walking away whilst somewhat seductively saying "Bye Captain"

He was left standing there completely furious with the two gawking idiots beside him. Hitsugaya dreaded the next moment because he was completely red in the face hoping that it wasn't going to turn into something bad, but it did.

"Captain! is that your Shihakusho?" Matsumoto asked incredulously

"Yes. Matsumoto"

"I mean it makes sense." Madarame chuckled

"What makes sense?" Hitsugaya barked

"That you would be into Academy students…" Matsumoto finished

"WHAT!?" The Captain boomed his face continuing to blush.

"Captain, what do you expect us to think. You've grown up so much of course your hormones are running wild… But with an Academy student Captain. I'm surprised that you would break such a ru-"

"SHUT UP MATSUMOTO! That is not what happened." Hitsugaya Warned. He was then lightly punched in the arm by Ikkaku who gave him a thumbs up.

"Nice choice Captain Hitsugaya, She seems like she would be Fiesty. If you know what I mea-"

"Fuck off." He Sweared "I'm going to kill her" he muttered to himself before storming off in the direction she had left. He was fuming whilst looking for that girl, she knew exactly what she was doing, and he was going to make her pay for it.

* * *

Please review! Your reviews are what encourage me to write this!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys so much for reviewing! It seriously helps me write this story. Half of the time I'm writing for myself because it's what I want to see happen. Plus sometimes in fanfiction it can be hard to read when half the stories have the character head over heels in love in like 3 chapters which would make sense for some character like perhaps Orihime or Yuzu. When it comes to characters like Toshiro or even Karin it makes no sense to me to have them fall head over heels in love with anyone or at least not right away. At least that's my opinion on the matter. I will try my best to stay true to character, and I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Wish that I did though... I mean who doesn't.

* * *

Chapter 4: Fire and Ice

* * *

After making a quick getaway from the stunt she just pulled on Captain Hitsugaya, Karin was ushered into a line up to go into the training grounds to work on hand to hand combat. All the student were given a number, and were randomly paired up with a squad member. The student were supposed to try their best to last as long as they could against the squad member, and they could call on their Zanpakuto's Shikai if they needed to. The Gotei 13 members were told to push the students past their limits, but were only allowed to release their Shikai if the student did first.

Karin looked across the dirt field at her opponent who was a dark haired man with the number 69 tattooed across his cheek. From the tattoo, she concluded that Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi was who she would be fighting against since she had heard Renji mention him and his tattoo before. Karin was just about to introduce herself to the Lieutenant when she saw the Squad 10 Captain approaching. Hitsugaya walked right up to Hisagi with his paper number in hand, and Karin could tell that he looked furious. Uh oh.

"I need you to trade me numbers Lieutenant Hisagi" Hitsugaya spoke sharply whilst giving Karin a deadly look which obviously shocked Hisagi and Karin for that matter.

"Uhhh… Captain Hitsugaya we were given numbers so it would be random." Hisagi politely argued.

"Yes Shuhei, I realize that, but she… needs to be taught a lesson" Hitsugaya growled staring down the girl from across dirty field. Hisagi looking completely and utterly shocked but traded numbers with Hitsugaya wondering who the girl was that had Captain Hitsugaya in such a rage. He couldn't believe that this girl was still standing there, and not only that she was smirking.

Karin felt a cold chill go up her spine, and any other student would be out of their mind in fear, but not her. She knew he would be pissed after what she pulled on him in front of his friends. After seeing him blush over her being in a bra and panties she figured it wasn't a long shot to know implying they had been intimate would embarrass the heck out him.

"So Hitsugaya-Taicho's going to teach me a lesson." Karin taunted

"Can't wait." She cheekily finished pulling out her Zanpakuto.

Karin had noticed a while ago that Captain Hitsugaya's spiritual pressure had already doubled in size, and she couldn't help but feel amazed at the strength that it held. Not that she wasn't used to be around strong reiatsu, she had definitely pissed of Ichigo before and felt the wrath of his spiritual pressure.

FIGHTING COMMENCE IN 3 2 1-

CLASH

Karin didn't even have time to blink as soon as the announcer had gotten to one, she was already blocking a strike from the Captain. Standing there with their Zanpakutos forced against each other they made eye contact, glaring right into each other's eyes. Karin flash stepped so that she was behind him about to slam her sword into his shoulder when his blade quickly moved to block his open back. He had stopped her sword without even having had to turn around. Karin couldn't help but think that this was child's play for him, but none the less she was enjoying herself. Kagari her Zanpakuto was already burning with excitement, and was having the time of her life.

"Tsh.. So predictable" Hitsugaya scoffed acting like he was bored out of his mind. "I should probably just finish this quickly rather than-"

CLANG

The sound of metal clashing against metal interrupted Hitsugaya which did startle him little a bit. He had almost forgotten how fast this girl could flash step probably almost faster than him but he could tell that she didn't have as much hand to hand combat experience. They went back and forth between clashing of Zanpakutos, and the dodging of attacks which went on for about 20 minutes already with both of their spiritual pressure rising in the process. Little did they know that they had attracted quite the audience because most of the other students had already lost the round and there were only a few still left fighting.

Hitsugaya started to get the upper hand which wasn't a surprise, and he was just about to finish the round. He was behind Karin his Zanpakuto was just about to be at her throat, and the round would be finished. Karin's Zanpakuto was in her right hand while Hitsugaya moved so that he was closely behind her with his sword quickly approaching her neck because he guided his arm over top of her arm just about having his sword in a position to call checkmate.

"IGNITE. KAGARI" yelled Karin

It happened so fast that Hitsugaya wasn't even exactly sure what had happened. As she called her Zanpakuto's name the whole blade caught on fire, and suddenly disappeared like smoke from the hand she was holding it in. It appeared like the speed of light in her left hand able to block the sword that was coming for her neck. She had blocked what was supposed to be his finishing blow, and flash stepped away so that they were facing each other again.

Hitsugaya somewhat admired her Zanpakuto after finally getting a good look at it. The hilt of it was black with red and gold diamond accents framing it along with a circular cross guard that was made of metal braided pattern. At the end of the hilt it had a black chain dangling from it that had red and gold ribbon laced through each link, the ribboned chain was no longer than 2 feet.

She ran at him with her Zanpakuto still in her left and swung her sword clashing against his which he was able to block. For the second time, her sword had flamed up and appeared in front of her right arm so she grabbed it and swung. Her blade lightly grazed him on his left arm cutting through his shihakusho and skin, and he was surprised that she had managed to land a hit.

"Set ablaze their veins, Kagarihime" Karin chanted.

All of sudden the small wound she had made in Hitsugaya was glowing red, and that was when he felt it. The small cut now felt like a million needles were making their way through his veins which wasn't even the worst part of it all: The burning he felt was excruciating.

"Reign over the frosted heavens. Hyorinmaru." Yelled Hitsugaya in incredible pain sending his ice dragon at the the girl, but something was wrong suddenly the pain in his arm stopped. The ice dragon flew at the girl, but she didn't even try to dodge it.

"Fucking testy Zanpakuto" Karin whimpered unable to move seeing the flying ice dragon heading straight for her. After calling her second release form she knew she had been done for, this was only her second time using her Shikai, but it was the first time she had used 'set ablaze their veins'. The reason she always called her Zanpakuto Kagari was because she didn't like her full name: Kagarihimi. Apparently her Zanpakuto was not fond of being referred to as a princess, but Karin decided to face the consequences of using the full name hoping it would win her the round. No luck she was burning up from the inside out, and was at her limit.

The dragon crashed into her, and her subconscious faded to black.

* * *

Karin woke up she was lying down her vision still wasn't coming through but she was able to make out some voices.

"You know Toshiro you didn't have to go so hard on the young girl." Laughed a low voice dripping with humour, and it was apparent to Karin that this was the voice of the Head Captain Kyoraku. "Although she did give you a run for your money."

"Head Captain you said we were to push the students to their limit, so I did. She would have not beat me regardless of weather she passed out or not." Replied the annoyed voice of her least favourite frosty Captain.

"Yes I did say that, didn't I" Kyoraku smirked. "But a little birdy told me that you had a bone to pick with this student."

"W-well yes this student Is pain in the-"

"I'm very surprised to see our not-so-little-anymore prodigy getting so disturbed by a delicate academy girl." Kyoraku interrupted. He personally knew Karin, and found it quite amusing that she was able to work her way under the icy Captains skin. He knew how Karin could be, heck he had stopped fights between her, Ichigo, and Renji almost routinely at all their meetings when she first arrived in the Soul Society.

"Who are you calling delicate." Grinned a now open eyed Karin pushing herself up into sitting position.

"Ahh definitely not you Karin, so your finally awake." Kyoraku chuckled. "Glad to see you're alright, not that I'm surprised with how much you take after your brother."

"Hey take that back!" Karin yelled. "Don't compare me to that idiot." She finished throwing a pillow at Kyoraku which he ducked dogging it. At this point Toshiro Hitsugaya was confused by the fact that the Soutaichou knew of this girl, and said she had a brother. Who was she related to he pondered but left the question for another day.

"Well you should probably learn to control that temper if you don't want to be compared." He said quickly making an exit from the room but not before saying "Bye Toshiro, Play nice you two"

Toshiro Hitsugaya was annoyed to say the least even though he had grown taller, and no longer had the appearance of an elementary school student he hated being talked to like a kid. He stood there awkwardly looking at the slightly beat up girl sitting on one of the 4th squad resting beds. He broke down and spoke first.

"How are you feeling?" He asked not that there was much concern in his voice.

"Ahh fine… I guess"

"What exactly happened to you? You were fighting so fiercely, and then just froze, and got wiped out." He questioned wanting know what had caused her to freeze when she had actually surprised him, and caused him massive amounts of pain in the minutes before she froze.

"Well that was only my second time using Kagari's Shikai, and she told me the newest part of her release, but told me I would have to call her full name. I knew it was a bad idea.." She laughed.

"Why would it be bad to say your Zanpakuto's full name? He asked definitely confused by the girl who sat in front of him.

"Well her full name is Kagarihimi… She doesn't like being referred to as a princess…" She finished starting to look flushed and bead of sweat formed on her forehead. "Not again" She sighed

"What? Are you okay?" Hitsugaya asked wondering what was going on with the girl, so he stuck his wrist to her forehead, and he couldn't believe how warm she was.

"She didn't like that I told you her name, she really does hate it" she managed to muster but she looked like she was going to pass out. She got out of her bed and stumbled toward the bathroom "M-Move" she yelled at him as she made her way there.

"You shouldn't be up."

Karin was happy to see that there was shower in the small bathroom so she cranked on the water to cold and climbed into shower fully clothed letting the cold water flow over her but it wasn't cold enough. The water was literally sizzling against her skin because she was so hot from her erratic Zanpakuto.

"What in the world are you doing?" Hitsugaya claimed with an incredulous look on his face staring at the girl her long dark hair dripping with water and drops falling down her face.

"Can you turn down the temperature in here frosty?" She grumbled out, she looked exhausted, yet she still managed to call him his newly hated nickname. "Seriously. I'm gunna pass out again."

He listened to her making it get colder in the small room, and after 10 minutes she had finally cooled down coming back to her slightly above normal temperature.

"Thanks"

"You know you really should have more control over your Zanpakuto"

"Would you shut up, I'm just a little delicate academy student" She sneered "yet I still almost managed to beat you."

"You don't serious believe that… Don't forget who just cooled down your fiery ass. And last time I checked you're the one who was sent to Squad 4 unconscious.

"Icy bastard"

"Sore loser."

"Sheesh would you just leave already"

"Don't have to ask me twice, I only came to make sure I hit you hard enough payback's bitch plus it's not a good idea to be on the bad side of Captain."

"Between your good and bad side who could tell the difference." She yelled at him as he left. He slightly smirked at her last statement as he was walking away. She was definitely an interesting girl, and of course she had an uncontrollable Zanpakuto's, it suited her personality perfectly he thought to himself.

* * *

Please Review! You guys are welcome to PM me if you have any questions about the story or even any great ideas! -Daydreamer


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I am so sorry about not updating! Funny story for some reason my password stopped working and I couldn't manage to log into my account so all this time I've been trying to get on! Finally today I tried again and out of nowhere the google password saving thing saved my ass and I managed to log in with my password already imputed and then I changed my password!

Thank you for all the reviews! I have read every single one and I appreciate it immensely. Please be patient since I'm not the fastest writer or the best with grammar (at all) I feel like I'm so great with coming up with ideas for stories but I think my grammar holds me back a little. Yikes. You guys rock, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Trapped With You

* * *

BANG

The bang came from behind Toshiro Hitsugaya who was regrettably sitting in a restaurant in Karakura town trying his best to ignore the shenanigans that he was forcefully dragged into. The noise behind him was coming from his drunk lieutenant, and their former captain Isshin Kurosaki. Those two idiot were up on a table trying to do the can-can while other members of the party laughed at them, and a more daring partier threw money at them: Kisuke Urahara.

Toshiro was sitting up at the bar sipping the scotch he ordered at the beginning of the party. He had been sitting there for almost an hour berating himself for not having come up with a legitimate excuse for an outcome such as this. He should have known that Issin's Birthday party was going to be a gong show, but he concluded that he didn't want to be disrespectful to a former superior. He was internally denying the fact that Rangiku's whining was what finally got to him. Not to mention the fact that recently when she wanted something she would just bring up his not so favourite academy student and tease him about the 'clothing incident.'

Eventually it seemed like everyone had arrived shortly after Hitsugaya had finished his scotch. Ichigo had rolled in with Rukia, Renji and a younger girl Toshiro didn't recognize but he concluded that it was more than likely one of Ichigo's sisters.

"ICHIGOOOOO!" Yelled Isshin jumping off the table only to be swiftly kicked in the face by Ichigo's foot. He fell to the floor whimpering slightly and crawling his was over to the girl who was with Ichigo.

"Yuzu." He softly sniffed. "You won't be mean to papa in front all his friends on his birthday, will you?" Yuzu simply gave into the hug he attacked her with, and she gave him a soft pat on the head.

"It is his birthday Ichigo, you could of at least let him get one sloppy sneak attack in." Yuzu chided. Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

"Sloppy" Issin pouted, but Yuzu patted him on the head again and told him to go get a special birthday drink.

After a while, Ichigo came up to the bar to order a drink, and he couldn't help but notice the quiet snowy captain sitting there. Rukia was the one who did the invitations but when she told him the guest list, he would have lost his left arm in a bet saying that there was no way that the Squad Ten Captain would show up. Low and behold, Hitsugaya was there looking bored and uninterested per usual.

"Yo Toshiro, I'm surprised Rangiku actually managed to get you here." Ichigo teased. Normally this would have been when Toshiro would have told him 'That's Captain Hitsugaya to you' but since Ichigo had become a Captain, he had given up with formalities.

"Yeah… That women was relentless" Sighed Hitsugaya. There was no point in trying to hide the fact that Rangiku had been the only reason why he was there.

"I heard a couple days ago you got into a fight with some academy student but Rukia didn't really give me any of the details?" Ichigo questioned lazily.

"Yeah It was during the sparring matches, the student was quite strong but she was quite a pain in the as-" Toshiro was cut off by the slamming of a door. Toshiro heard a gasp or two which were followed by many friendly greetings near the doorway. When he turned around he could see that Renji had some long dark haired girl in a headlock, but he couldn't see her face. Instantly Ichigo got up and walked towards the door where the girl had come in.

"Renji! Seriously let me go, you buffoon!" She whaled whilst elbowing him the ribs hard enough that she managed to get out of his grips. Toshiro had been watching the whole encounter wondering who the mystery girl was till he saw her face. Of course it was Karin Kuranoma that academy student was always getting in his way. He couldn't help but wonder what the hell she was doing here.

"That's what you get for being late!" Renji mocked by yelling at her in a whiny voice.

After a while of watching her play fight with Renji, Toshiro noticed that Ichigo finally interrupted them, and whispered something into her ear to which she gave a sheepish smile and shrugged. Toshiro decided that he would make his way to the bathroom and that maybe after he was finished they would be away from the door and he could slip out. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with Karin along with everyone else.

He had wasted as much time in the bathroom he could muster when he finally decided it was time for him to make his exit. Sadly, he noticed upon exiting that they had set up the tables for dinner with everything lined up and ready to go.

"Captain! I saved you a seat!" Sang Rangiku across the room catching the attention of at least half of the guests present. Of course he begrudgingly walked over to her since he felt he was trapped from leaving unless he wanted to look like he was a completely and utterly rude asshole. He took the seat next to Rangiku and thanked God the waiter came by so he could order another scotch. Hitsugaya knew he was going to need it, if he was going to get stuck sitting beside his lieutenant for the rest of the night.

Ichigo approached with Karin slowly cornering her into Hitsugaya and Rangiku's table. Renji was following closely behind them and took the seat next to Rangiku. Toshiro could tell Karin hadn't really noticed him yet since her and Ichigo were in a staring match and her back was to the table he was sitting at.

"So Karin why won't you tell me who gave you all those cuts and bruises… Let me guess you're embarrassed because it was someone weaker than you."

"Shut Up Ichigo! It wasn't someone weaker than me you ass hat!" Barked Karin.

"Just tell me who beat you to a pulp I want to congratulate them" he smirked crossing his arms over his chest.

"How do you not already know you moron!? Everyone was there to witness it!"

"Well I haven't been told yet, so would ya just spit it out already." Ichigo threw up his arms in frustration.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into her Toshiro" He said turning towards the Captain. "Tell her to listen to her big brother!"

Hitsugaya was shocked... how did he not put two and two together. Of course Karin was Ichigo's sister, she was strong, the familiar Reiatsu, and of course the blatant lack of respect for authority figures.

"Oh. You're here." noticed Karin, giving him a slightly annoyed look that turned downward into a frown.

"Wait you guys know each other?" Questioned Ichigo. There was a silence followed by a curt nod from Hitsugaya. Ichigo's facial expression seemed to twist into a huge grin like he had just solved the biggest mystery on the planet.

"Ahhh so that's what Karin was hiding. The fact that she was pummelled by Toshiro." Exclaimed Ichigo. At this point, Hitsugaya was getting worried because Ichigo was known to be quite protective of his sisters. Toshiro didn't want to end up getting into some ridiculous fight because he was a little harsh on an academy student that happened to have Ichigo as a brother.

"There is no reason to be embarrassed Karin even I wouldn't want my ass frozen by Toshiro." Laughed Ichigo. This whole conversation was surprising to Hitsugaya, he became more tense wondering when the protective flip was going to switch in Ichigo. Hitsugaya's first instinct was to prepare to get some brotherly threat of death if he ever hurt his sister again, but there was not a thread of animosity floating in the conversation. In fact, the conversation took a turn that not even Hitsugaya had expected.

"So when you finished her did she hit the ground like a sack of potatoes?" Ichigo chirped.

Hitsugaya stayed silent.

"Don't compare me to sack of carbs you douchebag'"

"Yeah, On a scale of one to ten, How hard did she hit the ground?" Snorted Renji finally joining in on conversation. By this point, Hitsugaya could see that Karin was starting to get more and more angry as the two went on poking fun at her. Eventually, she got up from the table but not before giving Ichigo a killer punch to the gut obviously done with their antics.

"Come on Karin -ow we were only kidding" Ichigo tried to stop her but she was already gone. Hitsugaya felt a pang of guilt rise through his conscience because at the end of the day he was the reason why she was covered in bandages and the butt of Renji and Ichigo's Jokes.

"Don't worry about her Toshiro." comforted Ichigo obviously picking up on some of thoughts that were running through Hitsugaya's mind. "She's seriously such a crafty little brat sometimes this is just payback for what she pulled on me last time I saw her."

"Ah, I see. I can believe that." Shrugged Hitsugaya letting some of the stiffness leave his body.

"Yeah Ichigo, It's crazy I've never seen the Captain so worked up over someone before." Chirped Rangiku, picking the perfect time to brace the conversation with her presence. Ichigo raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up Rangiku before I assign you a month's worth of paperwork" threatened Hitsugaya. He was embarrassed by what he knew his Lieutenant was implying.

"Aww Captain… You don't have to be so mean, It's normal for a young lady to get a man's blood boiling." Rangiku pouted.

"You're unbelievable.." Roared Hitsugaya while he aggressively pulled his chair from the table. "I need a drink" He muttered more to himself than the occupants at the table as he walked towards the big wooden bar.

"So how did my kid sister manage to piss him off?" Questioned Ichigo.

"Well it all started when Karin was returning some clothes to the Captain and-" Rangiku was cut off.

"Wait! WHAT?" Shouted Ichigo and Renji in unison.

* * *

Toshiro would do anything to get out of going back to that table, so he decided he would find a quiet place to enjoy his finale drink without having to listen to his annoying lieutenant. He made his way through a couple doors and up a staircase which lead to a decently sized patio. As he made his way towards the end of the patio he saw that behind part of the building there was Karin sitting with a drink in her hand letting her feet dangle off of the side of the roof. She was looking at the sky line with a slightly peaceful look on her face.

"Jesus Frosty!" Karin screamed obviously startled by the company.

"This is the second time you've fucking snuck up on me, I could have fallen off the roof." She quickly swung her legs back over the ledge, leaving her drink on the railing so that she was standing empty handed, properly facing the young Captain.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Kurosaki, and why do you go by Kuranoma?" Blurted Hitsugaya.

"You never asked" she smirked giving him back some of his own medicine. "And what is this twenty-one questions."

All she received was a icy glare. After a few minutes of complete silence she decided to oblige, and started to answer his questions.

"The reason I go by Kuranuma is because I didn't want to be handed things just because people know my father and brother. And I have been warned that Captain Zaraki probably would become a problem for me, and Ichigo." Karin Laughed.

"I see. That's understandable." Admitted Hitsugaya.

"So why are you here Frosty?" Interrogated Karin.

"I was invited" Smirked Hitsugaya ignoring the nickname for the second time that night. There wasn't much he could do to her right now since this wasn't a professional setting, and he didn't have much to intimidate her with. Once they got back to the Seireitei that was a different story.

"Oh good, I'm glad and here I thought you were stalking me."

"For your information, your crazy father used to be my Captain."

"Seriously? Wow that's embarrassing. Are you trying to make me feel bad for you because last time I checked having him as a father is way worse." Chuckled Karin.

"At least you have a father." Said Hitsugaya with a blank look on his face.

"Ah yeah sorry… If that was insensitive." Apologized Karin actually starting to feel guilty because she really did love her family to pieces. At this point, Hitsugaya chuckled a little which surprised Karin.

"I'm Kidding Kuranoma… That was joke." His lips turning slightly at the ends into slightly cocky grin.

"Interesting and I heard that the Squad Ten Captain had stick up his ass and didn't believe in cracking jokes." Hitsugaya glared at her and couldn't help but feel this intense amount of rage for this girl but it was unlike any feeling he had felt before. With anyone else he would have just left this conversation not wasting any more of his precious free time, but there was something different about her. Deep inside he wanted to bicker and banter with this stupid student, and that made him pissed at himself. Did he not have better things to do? There was also the fact that he was three scotches in and the slight inebriation probably loosened him up a bit.

"I got that stick removed years ago, but I've had Rangiku as lieutenant this whole time and I think I'm stuck with her like a death sentence." Groaned Hitsugaya. This statement made Karin giggle a little bit, and normally she would have continued to try and push more of his buttons. Surprisingly, she couldn't help but feel that under Hitsugaya's cold front he actually had a semi decent sense of humour, but she still hated the guy.

"CAPTAIN! WHERE ARE YOU!" He could hear Rangiku calling for him. Instantly he grabbed Karin sticking a hand over her mouth and pulling her behind part of the building. He had one of his arms wrapped around Karin's waist with the other still firmly pressed against her mouth.

"I'm not babysitting her tonight." He whispered in Karin's ear. She was tightly pushed back into his chest and she couldn't help but feel how solid he actually was, slightly blushing at the intimate position they were in.

After a moment when he was sure that Rangiku was gone he let Karin go and instantly popped a soul candy into his mouth.

"Where ar- are you going?" Stuttered Karin. She was still slightly in shock from being so close to Hitsugaya, and it was even weirder now that he was in soul form wearing his Captain's Haori.

"Leaving. That soul candy can take care of Rangiku tonight, she won't give up till she finds me." And with that he had jumped over the edge of the building and he was gone. Karin had a devilish smirk slide across her face.

 _Maybe just maybe I should tell Rangiku that her beloved Captain was ditching her with a soul candy and point her in the direction Frosty went._

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys so my last chapter kind of felt a little off, I think it's because I'm so excited to write this chapter and the following chapter. I've had the idea For the next part of the story written down for while and it's just been rolling around in my head for a while.

Anyways guys, Let me know if you like it. Please read and review it, so I know what you guys are liking about the story and what you feel needs improvement (Other than my grammar that one's a given) but feel free to mention my grammar though I don't mind… I love ideas and constructive criticism. Without further ado here is chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6: Ruining My Life

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya had spent the last couple hours in his office at his desk peacefully doing his leftover paperwork. The leftovers being originally assigned to Rangiku that she didn't finish or start for that matter. He had plugged away at the paperwork for most of the day finishing it around three o'clock, and he was ready to make his way home.

As the Captain was walking up the path to his home he felt the sudden spike of a familiar Reiatsu. He recognized it as Karin Kurosaki's spiritual pressure, and he decided that he would pay that brat a visit. He was still royally pissed off about what happened after the party on the weekend. Regretfully, at the end of the party Rangiku had 'somehow' managed to find him all the way across Karakura Town. Hitsugaya ended up spending the whole night taking care of Rangiku, holding her hair, making sure she didn't choke on her vomit, consoling her while she drunk cried. It was probably one of the most annoying nights of his life: who did he have to blame? Oh yeah that's right it was none other than the pesky academy student who as of lately was ruining his life. When questioning drunk Rangiku on how the hell she found him, all she said was 'Karin told me you were ditching me and pointed me in the direction you went'. That's right he was livid at said student and he was going to make her suffer like he did last Saturday night.

After a bit of searching, Hitsugaya had figured out that Karin was using the old underground training room. He heard Renji and Ichigo talk about it in the past, but he never got the chance to use it himself. He entered the cave to find the Kurosaki girl working on the movements of her sword; she was quick and careful. Karin was nimble with her Zanpakuto, but she was missing one of the most import aspects of Zanjutsu: control.

"You're lacking control, Kurosaki." Advised Hitsugaya resting his back against a big rock, arms crossed.

"How did you find me?" She lowered her sword from its attack position letting the flat part of the blade rest on the top of her shoulder. "This place has a barrier."

He shrugged. "I felt your spiritual pressure rise pretty drastically for a small period of time."

Karin had stubbed her toe pretty hard outside before coming in, but that was way too embarrassing to admit out loud to the captain. _There is no way that I'm going to tell Frosty that the spike he felt in my Reiatsu was from a stubbed toe._ She also thought that it was pretty weird that the captain was able to find her so fast from just the small rise in pressure. _Is he keeping an eye out on me… and why does he know my spiritual pressure so well._

"That night, She found me..." Karin for the life of her, couldn't figure out what he was talking about.

Hitsugaya sighed. "I had to hold her hair while she vomited, and spent the whole night making sure she didn't choke in her sleep, and believe me that wasn't even the worst part of it… Did I mention the crying? Because there was that too." Karin couldn't help herself but she burst out laughing. She was completely out of breathe, bent over trying to get herself together so she could gloat about her devilish plan going perfectly.

Finally after the laughing attack subsided, she looked up to see the deathly glare that was plastered on Hitsugaya's face. His face showing no sign of amusement whatsoever. "Ah. So you've come to return the favour." She moved her sword so that it was pointed directly at him.

"You're arrogant enough to challenge a captain?" Karin just smirked at this whilst tightening the grip on her Zanpakuto. "Do you want a repeat of last time, you must love getting sent to squad four."

"I'm not afraid to fight you. Frosty."

"I'm not going to go easy on you. Kid." The captain cautioned slowly taking his Zanpakuto out of its sheath.

She wore a smug look on her face. "I wouldn't expect you to, unless I was right about you going soft."

CLASH.

She was met with the fierce ice-blue eyes of the Squad Ten Captain whose sword was being aggressively pushed against hers. "You're ego is just as bad as your brothers."

"And you're an icy bastard, who doesn't know when to shut up." Karin's Zanpakuto Kagari was howling with pleasure because she said 'she could feel the rage in the Reiatsu radiating off of Hitsugaya's body.' As the fight continued, Hitsugaya was starting to get cold; Karin was just starting to heat up.

Karin felt like she was holding her own during the fight because of her ability to block everything that Hitsugaya threw at her. Little did she know that this time Hitsugaya was just using her for a mere warm up; he wasn't even using fifty percent of his power. They were going back and forth for a while Hitsugaya seemed to come at her from all different angles constantly, and the only thing that seemed to keep Karin out of his grasp was the fact that her flash step was exceptionally fast.

Eventually Hitsugaya was getting bored and decided to turn up the pressure of the duel by pushing Karin towards two big rocks so that she was stuck. She decided to call on Kagari for help, and she knew that she would need every last bit of strength to even put a dent in Hitsugaya.

"Ignite, Kagari" Called Karin. Like last time Karin's blade disappeared and she flash stepped and climbed empty-handed up one of the rocks and jumped of flying towards Hitsugaya. Suddenly, the blade appeared in her hand at the last moment and the force from her jump made it slam into Hyorinmaru.

This back and forth disappearing Sword act went on for a while but this time he was careful to not even get a single grase. Hitsugaya did not want to feel the scorching pain he felt last time, but he had to admit that she was fast and she was pretty hard to dodge without getting a single scratch. At one point, she had finally caught him in a bad position because the frustration of not being able to land a hit was weighing on her. She was just about to make a small laceration on his cheek when he called out to his Zanpakuto. "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru" A small moon shaped sickle attached to a chain shot out towards her hitting her in the waist leaving a nasty cut in its wake.

She continued her attack again but this time the chain-blade pushed her back into a wall and wrapped around her arm. Karin attempted to switch the sword over to the other hand, but Kagari's Shikai wasn't working. She looked back at her arm and noticed that her arm along with her Zanpakuto were frozen to the side of the wall. Hitsugaya approached, letting the chain from Hyorinmaru clank against the ground as he walked up to where she was stuck he slowly lifted the blade to her neck. "As I thought, It's a good thing you go by Kuranoma because you don't live up to the Kurosaki name." He jabbed then ripped the chain from the wall and her arm causing all the ice to break. "Now get out of here, and If I find you without supervision again, I will report you making sure you get expelled this time."

After her arm was released she sheathed her Zanpakuto and in a blind rage walked up to Hitsugaya and pushed him. Hard. "You're a fucking jerk." Hitsugaya who was still a little in shock from being shoved put his hand up towards her face and flicked her in the forehead with some spiritual pressure. This caused Karin to step back and slip on some of the residual ice, but she caught herself before she hit the ground. She whimpered a little bit reminded by the fact that she was hit during the battle. Karin grabbed at her waist, and she found a pretty large cut and blood that painted her hands.

"At least let me heal that before you leave." He pleaded feeling a tad bit guilty for giving her such big cut for a small duel. He reached out his hands toward her Shihakusho trying to open up the hole in the cloth so he could see the extent of the wound.

"Like I want your fucking help." Karin pushed his hand away.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't offer." He turned around and made his way towards the exit.

"Prick" Karin mutter under breath.

"I heard that"

"Uhhhhh! You're so annoying." Growled Karin.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

So here comes the next chapter! I hope you guys are excited, and thank you again for reviewing and following this silly story I've dedicated some of my free time to.

* * *

CHAPTER 7: Prodigy and Problems

* * *

Karin was in her dorm room, getting ready to go to the Grand Hall. The Grand Hall was a giant indoor space that they used for events like the opening ceremonies, or when there was sign up for the beginning of the school year. This time they were using it for the annual squad placement survey which involved choosing squads you would feel the most comfortable being placed in and vise versa.

Karin was just about to put on the rest of her red uniform when she looked down at her abdomen. There was a sore and still slightly opened wound from her fight with Captain Hitsugaya. Karin tried to perform a healing kido on herself a couple days after, but she honestly thought that it made the wound worse. It had been a month since her fight with that frosted bastard and she still hadn't completely healed and the damn thing hurt like a bitch. She would have went to the Squad 4 infirmary that was located on the academy grounds, but they had to report every injury. They would have questioned her about the giant slice on her side, and who gave it to her. Plus, it's not like she could walk in there telling them she had 'a fight with Hitsugaya-Taichou off of school grounds' that would get her expelled.

She finished putting on her uniform being careful not to touch the painful flesh on her left side. It was going to be a long day.

 _I swear to god they better not have an unexpected spar practice. I've been able to avoid most combat for the last couple weeks and this damn cut is almost healed._

Karin walked into the hall straight into the lineup to talk to one of the placement advisors. She was one of the few student who had been nominated for early placement because she had achieved Shikai and mastered Shunpo. Her marks had been exceptional plus she was able to beat the fourth year exams in Hoho and Zanjutsu, but she still needed a lot of work in kido.

Karin walked up to the desk of an administrator. He was an older man, kinda plain looking with a well kept beard. "Name" He spoke.

"Karin Kuranoma"

He cleared his throat, and shuffled some papers. "Ah, Yes Kuranoma. What Squad are you thinking you want to be placed in or you can tell me what you would like in a Squad and I can give you some recommendations."

"Well I'm not really set on anything at the moment, but all I know is that I probably wouldn't fit very well into squad 4." Karin answered.

He looked down at some of the papers that were on his table. "Hmm. I can see your marks in kido are in need of work."

Karin could help but awkwardly chuckle to herself. _'In need of work', is he kidding? That's an understatement to say the least, thank god my marks are above average in everything else. My Kido skills are horrendous._

"Anything else relating to Squad placement?" He asked.

"Yeah. Out of every squad I do NOT want to be placed in Squad Ten." The tone in her voice got serious.

"Why? Squad Ten is great, and Captain Hitsugaya is a brilliant leader. He's fair, logical and from what I've heard, a great teacher. I've never had anyone specifically say they didn't want to be in Squad 10!" He exclaimed.

"Oh I've met Captain Hitsugaya." Sneering the word 'Captain'. "Personally I'm not a big fan of the guy. I think he's an arrogant douchebag who-" She paused because the guy was suddenly looking terrified with his mouth hanging wide open.

"What?" She barked.

No Answer.

"He's behind me isn't he?" Karin groaned.

She turned around but there was nobody standing behind her. Just as she was about to turn back to face the administrator again she heard the cocky cool voice of the Squad Ten Captain. Obviously the bastard had flash stepped in front of her.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was sitting slightly on the edge of the table, hunched over talking to the guy. "Don't worry. I wouldn't want this ungrateful, unpleasant, irrational academy student in my squad anyways" He hissed.

"Irrational?" Karin repeated the words aloud. She understood the first two comments but she could hardly agree that she was irrational. She was definitely rational, If anyone was irrational, it would be Ichigo.

At this point Hitsugaya had moved off the desk and walked up to her so that he was towering over her his shocking turquoises eyes piercing into her. "You heard me." And then he moved his face towards hers lowering his voice so only she could hear. "Kurosaki."

"Don't confuse me with Ichigo." She commanded staring into his eyes with just as much aggression.

He lowered his head slightly towards her left ear along with putting a hand on her arm so that he could get close enough to whisper to her. She could feel his breath tickling her skin and it was causing her to blush slightly. "You wouldn't want the school to find out about all your unauthorized field trips?"

"You wouldn't"

"I wouldn't? Not even after being called an arrogant douchebag?" He smirked, letting go of her arm, straightening up and walking away.

Karin just stood there frozen to the spot, and she wasn't sure how to respond to the handsome yet evil man. Normally she always had a come back but the way he had grabbed her arm firmly yet gently and whispered in her ear kinda made her jittery. She couldn't put a finger on what she was feeling, but felt like she was being toyed with by the Captain. Karin never would have thought that Frosty could come across so sensual without even trying, and she was pissed at herself for actually feeling flustered for once in her life. _Bastard_.

* * *

Off in the corner somewhere is the Grand Hall, Rangiku Matsumoto and Ikkaku Madarame watched the short encounter between the icy Captain and fiery Academy student. They were both shocked to see the Captain acting the way he did with the same girl from before. If you blinked you would have missed the small smile and glisten in his eyes that flashed across his face when talking to her.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" Ikkaku asked dumbfounded.

"The Captain sexually harassing a student?" Matsumoto Squealed in delight.

"Ummm yeah."

"I never thought the Captain had any game, but apparently I was wrong." Rangiku bubbled.

"She seems like quite a handful plus she kinda remind me of someone" Ikkaku pondered aloud.

 _If only you knew she was Ichigo's sister this would be even juicier gossip._

Her captain had told her to keep Karin's Identity a secret as a common courtesy. Matsumoto had chalked it up to her Captain being secretly protective of the girl, or at least that's what she chose to believe. Rangiku knew that the two kids probably didn't know it, but you could slice their sexual tension with a butter knife.

 _Ahhh to be young again._

* * *

After taking a quick lunch, Hitsugaya was back at the academy ready to teach a small specialty class on Kido. Even though it wasn't on the schedule whenever a Captain was at the academy for something they encouraged them to teach a class and drop some knowledge bombs on the students. And yes Head Captain Kyoraku had used the word 'knowledge bombs' when reporting the idea in one of their monthly Captain's Meetings. Hitsugaya even after so many years was still getting used to Kyoraku being the head captain, but he did have to admit that it had calmed the soul society down quite a bit. Everyone did seem happier and more open to share ideas about how to make the soul society function even better than before.

Surprisingly, the turn out for his Kido class was better than expected and he had a large group of student who were ready to be bombed with knowledge.

"Alright break off into pairs, I'd like to see you working on both your defensive and offensive Kido spells. One of you can take the offensive and the other defensive and fire off what you can at their choice of barrier. This is an advanced class so I would like to see you guys using higher levels of Kido." Hitsugaya commanded the class.

Everyone began to pair off and he was making his way around the big class giving pointers to student who needed help till he overheard a familiar voice.

"Come on I promise I won't blow anything up this time, Keita!"

"There is no way in hell I'm being your partner again Kuranoma!" He scolded. " I had to go Squad Four for the tenth time this year, the last time I was your partner."

"What seems to be the problem?" Hitsugaya interrupted their conversation giving Karin an annoyed expression. Karin just shrugged at him like her being a problem was something he should be used to by now.

"Ahh Captain Hitsugaya, Sir, I was just explaining to Kuranoma that I didn't want to be her partner."

"And why is that?"

"Well umm to be quite honest sir, she's terrible at Kido, and dangerous." Keita shuddered obviously recalling a time Karin had accidentally obliviated him.

"Shut up Keita, so what you got hurt a couple times, it's not like Hollows are going to go easy on ya, I'm just preparing you for the real world." Karin snapped.

"I understand. You can go" Hitsugaya said motioning for Keita to leave and find another partner. "What about you?" Hitsugaya pointed to another member of the class; A tough looking guy. "Will you be her partner?" The boy looked at Karin and shook his head 'no' quite forcefully. _What the hell did she do to these people in her class? They're avoiding her like the plague._

Karin was standing there with her arms crossed obviously not amused by the lack of volunteers to be her partner "So what am I supposed to do… have you as a partner." Karin half joked. If anything she was hoping that Hitsugaya would just let her leave because he didn't need to see her sad execution of Kido if you could even call it that.

"I guess so... since you managed to scare all your fellow classmates." He Grimaced. "If you're so bad at Kido, how the hell did you end up in my class?"

"How do I manage to get into anything?" She shrugged again. "To be honest, I'm starting to think it's in my genes…" He rolled his eyes.

"Alright I'll take the defensive you take the offensive. I want you to conjure up Hadou Number 33 against my choice of barrier."

"Ei. Ei. Captain." Karin chanted in a sarcastic tone and saluted.

They went a small distance apart so that they could begin the practice properly.

"Whenever you're ready Kuranoma."

"You might want to put your barrier up."

"I think I'll be just fine."

"Okay." Karin mumbled.

Karin had begun the chant of the Hadou Number 33 when her hands started to glow brightly faster than normal. Hitsugaya could feel her reiatsu starting to rise dramatically, so he figured it was about time to get his barrier up when it happened.

BOOM

Karin blew herself up. She was lying on the ground with parts of her hair twisted and tangled all over the place plus she had some new cuts and bruises. The worst part of it all was the she definitely had ripped open her wound again because it was bleeding. She tried to stand up but stumbled back down to her knees clenching her teeth and holding the side of her body.

Hitsugaya could see the blood that was quickly pooling from her left side staining her already red uniform with a darker red. Why was she bleeding so much. It wasn't until it dawned on him that obviously she hadn't gotten her wound from their spar looked at.

"Someone find your regular teacher, I'm going to take her to the infirmary." Captain Hitsugaya announced whilst hoisting up Karin who was completely out of it. She was disoriented from the explosion, and found that her hearing was shot at the moment. Hitsugaya picked her up cradling her in his arms princess style, and flash stepped towards the infirmary.

* * *

"Captain we can take it from here." A woman in the Squad Four Infirmary motioned to take Karin out of his hold.

"That's Alright, I'd prefer to heal her myself. Do you have a room I can use?" The woman looked surprised at his request but led him down the hallway to a small private room anyway. He set Karin down on the bed.

"Thank you."

The woman nodded and left the two alone.

Karin who was finally starting to come around and make make sense of her surroundings, chimed in. "Youu- didn't h-ave to bring me h-eree, I would h-aave beeen fine if yoou -just gave me a c-oouple minuttes." She looked like she was in pain wincing at half of the words she had said.

"Mhmm. Seems like it." He didn't sound convinced. "Why didn't you use Kido on the cut on your side, It's probably infected. It's been like a month."

"I did." She winced.

"You did what?"

"Use Kido… But I think I made it worse." Karin Laughed. "Ow." Laughing hadn't worked out all too well for her, Hitsugaya was looking at her his eyebrows raised his regular frown almost tipped upwards at the sides.

"You're unbelieveable." He sighed. "Okay take it off." He motioned at the top part of her school Uniform.

"Jeez Frosty, You could at least buy me dinner first." Karin teased.

"Shut up Kurosaki and let me see the damn cut." He went slightly red in the face but managed to calm himself down. She slowly removed the top part of the uniform to reveal the same black bra that she wore the time they were in the waterfall together. Hitsugaya was slightly annoyed with himself because he remembered what her undergarments looked like. He was very perceptive person but it was unusual for him to pay attention to something like that.

 ** _Unusual to pay attention to an attractive girl?_**

 _Not the time Hyroinmaru._

Finally, she pulled the material away enough that he could see the wound that should've healed weeks ago. He placed his hands on the sides of the wound. Karin winced. "Sorry, was that too much pressure?" He asked genuinely sounding concerned.

"No your hands are cold" She chuckled.

"I thought the cold didn't bother you?"

"I never said it was a bad thing."

He sighed. "You're a piece of work Kurosaki."

He started a healing Kido. Karin sat there amazed watching the captain make quick work of the wound. He didn't used an incantation, and it was a high level Bakudo and he did it without hesitation like it was nothing. _He really is a child prodigy…_

"What?" Hitsugaya asked while she looked at him like he had just turned water into wine.

"You make it look so easy. You damn child prodigy"

"Honestly, you make it look harder than it is."

"Yeah, yeah, I get that I'm terrible at it, oh powerful great one." Karin chided, sitting up so that she could put her top back on and was level to captain who was sitting on the other side of the bed.

"It's nice to hear a compliment come out of your mouth for once." Karin lifted an eyebrow. "Even if it's sarcastic." He finished.

Karin pushed him playfully on the shoulder. "Don't get used to it."

"Anyways I should probably finished teaching my class, You just stay here. I don't need anymore problems" Hitsugaya stood up, and walked over to open the door.

"Frosty! Wait!"

"What?" Hitsugaya frowned.

"Thanks"

"Whatever, but can you at least stay out of trouble from now on?" He pleaded.

Karin Laughed. "Probably not."

"That's what I thought" He sighed and shut the door.

* * *

Please review, so that I have reason to keep this going!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Thank you for reviewing and being patient for the next chapter to come out. I'm still deciding where I want this story to go because I really want to drag out Toshiro and Karin's relationship as long as possible, so I can get as much hilarious moments out of it as I can.

* * *

CHAPTER 8: You're Kidding, Right?

* * *

It was normal day for Karin she was sitting in the academy cafeteria exhausted after working her ass off in her Zanjutsu class. She was literally shovelling her food as fast as humanly possible into her mouth since becoming a soul reaper had skyrocketed her appetite.

SLAM.

The doors flew open in the cafeteria, and the most recognized Captain of the Gotei 13 rushed in. Ichigo was angrily making his way towards Karin, and she was clueless as to why he looked like he was going to straight up murder her. _What the hell_... _The last prank I pulled on him was last month. What the hell is he so angry about._

With a mouthful of food Karin tried to speak "I-Chhgoo?". She quickly tried to swallow her food, so she could defend herself from her brother's fury. Once Ichigo had reached her he had his hands wrapped around the front of her uniform grabbing it so that he could yell into her face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" Ichigo demanded.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Karin hissed.

"YOU IDIOT!"

"DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT!" Karin still in Ichigo's grips couldn't help but scream back at her crazy brother. The whole cafeteria went quiet and they were all confused as to why the Captain of Squad Five was yelling at some academy student.

"Why in the hell do ya think you could kill Kenpachi Zaraki!" Ichigo Exasperated.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking ab-"

Ichigo interrupted. "TO THINK THAT MY SISTER WOULD BE SUCH A DAMN MORON!"

"ICHIGO I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE TALK-"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BEFORE KENPACHI EVEN GETS THE CHANCE TOO."

* * *

Why was Ichigo Kurosaki mad at his dear sister? For that we will have to go back a couple days to where it all started: The Squad Ten Office.

Rangiku Matsumoto was bored beyond all belief, and her strict Captain had told her to sit down and finish some paperwork while he went to discuss some training scheduling issues with Squad Three. She had been sitting at his desk twiddling her thumbs wondering when her next drinking night with Kira and Shuhei was going to be. The boredness continued so she went to her next favourite method of avoiding paperwork; she decided to snoop through her Captain's desk. Sadly, her Captain was never involved in any serious drama or rumours. Rangiku was hoping she would finally find some dirt on him especially after seeing him act more carefree and daring around Ichigo's little sister.

As she was searching through his desk, she found a piece of paper that had all the new recruits from the academy, and her Captain diligently took notes on all the soon to be graduates. The notes were detailed, and organized, but she already knew how much thought her Captain put into picking out Squad members. Rangiku read down the list till she got to 'Karin Kuranoma" who surprisingly was crossed out with a big X, but the notes by her name were still legible.

Karin Kuranoma:

\- Strong Shikai

\- Fast Shunpo

\- Terrible Kido

\- Intolerable personality

Rangiku chuckled a little to herself because it was unusual for her Captain to put any personal feelings into a report or anything that involved work, but she was impressed with Karin Kurosaki's ability to weasel her way under Toshiro Hitsugaya's skin.

"Matsumoto what do you think you're doing?" A very annoyed voice echoed through the office.

"Oh Captain! I wasn't doing anything!" Bubbled Rangiku.

"Yes. I can see that, you obviously haven't done any of the paperwork I told you to do."

"Well I got distracted Captain, I was looking at your notes on the new recruits." She whined

"How many times have I told you not to go through my things." Hitsugaya snapped.

Rangiku chose to ignore him and change the subject. "Why did you cross out Karin? She would be a great addition to the squad!"

"Stop trying to change the subject Rangiku, and besides Karin Kurosaki will never be on this squad. End of story."

"But Captain!" She pouted. This earned her a very cold glare from her captain who motioned for her to get out of his seat, so he could finish the paperwork she hadn't even started.

Rangiku wanted Karin on the squad because she seemed to bring a lighter side out of the Captain that had never been seen before. Captain Hitsugaya had gone through so much during the war with everything that happened with Aizen and Hinamori. She really believed that maybe Karin could get her serious captain to loosen up a little bit, and make him enjoy life a little. It didn't matter what she had to do. She was going to get Karin onto Squad Ten even if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I'm completely serious Captain Hitsugaya." Head Captain Kyoraku answered sitting at his desk facing the depressed looking white haired Captain.

Hitsugaya sighed letting his head fall into his hands. "She doesn't even want to be on my squad, and the feeling's mutual. What the hell happened?"

"Ichigo happened."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It got out that Ichigo is Karin's brother and now every single squad is more interested in her than they already were, and now squads are fighting over her." Exclaimed Kyoraku.

Hitsugaya looking up from his hands and crossed his arms glaring at the Head Captain. "So why is that my problem?"

"You're the only one who didn't show any interest, and the whole point of Karin Kurosaki not using her real name was so she could earn her place, but since Ichigo ruined that plan, you seem to be the only one willing to treat her like a regular recruit."

"Well what about Captain Kuchiki? I'm sure he would whip her into sha-"

Kyoraku stopped him. "My decision is final." Hitsugaya who was still seated with crossed arms let out a big defeated sigh and got up to leave. "One more thing Hitsugaya."

With a big scowl on his face he turned around. "What?"

"I already sent Karin to your Squad to meet up with your Lieutenant. The students were also going wild over her newly found family name." A look of pure fear crossed over Hitsugaya's face.

"When?"

The Head Captain raised his eyebrows, and shrugged. "A couple hours ago. Why?"

"Fuck" Kyoraku could hear the icy captain swear just before he flash stepped through the door in a hurry.

Hitsugaya was in a panic. He knew he was too late, but he couldn't help himself from at least trying to stop the inevitable, but first he needed to stop at his office. He had to make sure he had something he could barter Rangiku with and just recently he had found her Christmas stash of alcohol with her favourite holiday saki that only came out around that time of year.

As he walked into the office he saw Karin, she was on one of his yellow couches where Rangiku was usually found reading her gossip magazines. The dark haired girl was asleep on the couch with a piece of paper taped to her forehead. When she breathed the little piece of paper would blow softly upward and then float back down onto her face. Hitsugaya walked over and read the note which said 'Welcomed Karin to the squad by taking her out drinking. Ps. She will have to stay with you tonight since her barracks aren't ready, and recently my place flooded so I've been staying with Nanao. -Rangiku'

Hitsugaya ripped the note off of Karin's head, but she was so out of it she didn't even wake up. Hitsugaya couldn't help but notice that her sleeping face had a delicateness to it. _She looks so peaceful, and beautiful while she sleeps._ He pinched the bridge of his nose he couldn't believe he had let that thought run through his mind about the girl who he couldn't seem to get away from as much as he had tried.

Hitsugaya thought about leaving her in the office to sleep it off, but he didn't want it getting out that he let Ichigo's baby sister almost get alcohol poisoning because he couldn't control his Lieutenant. He decided that he would have to take her to his place since she would need a place to get cleaned up in the morning, and as much as this girl grinds his gears, it wasn't her fault she fell into a Rangiku Matsumoto trap. Speaking of traps, Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that Rangiku had something to with Karin getting on the squad he just wasn't sure how, but when he did. She could kiss the specialty liquor goodbye.

* * *

"Momo!"

"Hi Rangiku, What can I do for you?"

"I need to ask a favour from you?" Rangiku pleaded.

"Of course, what is it?"

"I just need you to tell Ichigo that you heard from some squad members that a student named Kuranuma wants to fight Zaraki to become the new Kenpachi"

"Why? And is that really true?" Hinamori asked in shock.

"Ahh. Umm yeah it's true at least that's what I heard, anyway the favour is coming from my Captain."

"Little Shiro?"

"Yes Momo, he won't admit it but this is going to help him get the girl of his dreams!" Exclaimed Rangiku. _'Girl of his dreams' might be going a little far, but nightmares and dreams are pretty close right..._

"Really!? Little Shiro might actually get a girlfriend!" Momo squealed.

Matsumoto grinned. "Yes, so I need you do exactly as I said." She wasn't sure if her evil plan for the sake of true love or maybe just so her captain could 'get some' was going to work, but she had to try.

* * *

Please review, I know it's a short chapter with different parts but for some reason this is the way it was layed out in my brain, I hope you enjoy! Don't worry there is more HitsuKarin bantering to come! -DayDreamer


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for reviewing! This is going to be a pretty saucy short chapter if I do say so myself, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

CHAPTER 9: Unconscious and Confused

* * *

Karin's head was pounding. She didn't even want to open her eyes because her head felt like it was going to fall off. She was coming out of her drunken slumber, and she could barely remember what happened last night. Rangiku had really done a number on her that was for sure. Alarmingly, she felt something cold move beside her, and as she came more into consciousness she realized that there was someone sleeping next her. She figured that more than likely it would probably be Rangiku, but with the off chance that she had been drunk enough to go home with some squad member; she was scared to open her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes to reveal a mop of white hair that was snuggled into her neck. She knew that it was Hitsugaya sleeping almost on her since there was no mistaking that snowy white hair. _How drunk was I last night? I don't even remember Captain Hitsugaya being at the bar._ She narrowed her eyes at her attire she was still fully clothed wearing what she had the previous day. Thank god. She couldn't help but notice that his arm was loosely cupped around her slowly trailing up toward her chest with his hand rested gently on her breast. To her surprise, Hitsugaya let out a soft murmur and shifted so that his face was no longer pressed into her neck, and she could see his handsome sleeping face. She had to admit that she thought he was pretty damn attractive with his sharp jaw line, but of course missing his best asset the shocking teal eyes. He actually looks pretty cute while he sleeps. She internally laughed at that thought because if he knew he was being referred to as cute, he would be completely unimpressed.

Suddenly, aqua eyes flashed open, blinking a couple time before looking utterly confused. After a couple seconds she could see on his face that the grogginess from his sleep was wearing off, and he was coming to terms with the intimate position that they found themselves in. "What are you doing in here?" Hitsugaya asked, pushing his head up from her neck now leaning on his elbow. The shock, confusion, and embarrassment completely written all over his usually stoic face.

"I was kinda hoping you could tell me..."

"You came into my room? I left you in the spare bedroom last night." He growled obviously unsure and uncomfortable about what had happened last night after he dumped her in the spare room to sleep off her drunkenness. He was mad at himself for not waking up to someone freaking crawling into his bed in the middle of the night _. How ridiculous, usually Hyorinmaru would wake me up if there was anything strange happening while I slept, why didn't he this time?_

 _ **I thought this would be more fun master**_. The dragon chuckled.

 _Goddammit Hyorinmaru. Why did the beast have to take a liking to the girl._

"I must have woken up and thought I was crawling into Rangiku's bed?" Karin tried to ease the tension that Hitsugaya was now emulating.

"What the hell Kurosaki." He snapped.

"Calm down Frosty, you're the one trying to make it to second base." Sure enough he followed her gaze down to her chest where his hand was lightly cupping her breast. Karin watched as his face went into shock, and he ripped his hand away from her chest, so he could sit up so they were no longer in such an intimate position.

"Sorry… I-I uh. Did that. uh. In my sleep?" Toshiro stuttered, his cheeks starting to go red in embarrassment.

Karin choked out a laugh. She was always so surprised to see the Captain lose all his composure especially over anything of a sexual nature. "It's not a big deal, It's not like it's the first time someone has grabbed my boobs." Hitsugaya who was starting to gain back some of his confidence was sitting there angrily glaring at her. Karin couldn't help herself with her next line. "Oh my apologies, I didn't mean to be insensitive since that was your first time." Getting the reaction she wanted, he went red in the face again, and she knew she had hit the nail on the head with a hammer.

"Shut up, Kurosaki." He warned, reaching his hands up to his temples, and shaking his head in frustration.

" Hey, I'm sorry. Mine are nice... but you should have shot for someone like Rangiku's or Orihime's!"

"OH GOD! Why would you say that?!" He shuttered at the thought.

"So you prefer mine?"

The words came out of his mouth before he could even realize what she was doing to him. "Ya."

Karin giggled.

"I mean no." He yelled out quickly getting even more frustrated. "Just shut up and get the hell out of my room already…"

"Stop getting so flustered." She ripped of the blanket that was covering them, and slowly slid her way off of his bed. "Maybe if you get me drunk, I'll show you them sometime" She teased looking him in the eyes giving him a carefree grin, and he returned a very annoyed frown.

"That's enough, Kurosaki."

"Yeah, yeah. By the way, nice pajamas, Taichou." Karin snickered as she walked out. She couldn't help but laugh at seeing him in winter themed pajamas, it was seriously hilarious and strangely adorable. Also, she couldn't help but notice his shirtless torso, and toned abs, but she was out of there before he could see the slight blush rising to her cheeks.

Last night Hitsugaya had slipped on whatever he wore the night before since he was exhausted from learning he was going to be stuck with the bane of his existence. At the time he didn't think much of wearing the snowflake pajamas that Momo had bought him for Christmas a couple years ago. He never thought there would be a day where anyone would have seen him in them, plus it was dark when he put them on last night. If the information got back to anyone in the soul society he would never hear the end of it.

* * *

Sorry it's short but please review!


End file.
